


Noir Kitten

by Ja_Levi



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Loki (Marvel), Chemicals, Dubious Science, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Twenty four year old Thor Odinson hears a broken mewling over the sound of thunder. Green eyes cry for help. Thor is defenseless against the kitten that he finds in a box in the middle of the street.How is he supposed to be aware of the person behind the fur?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Thorki





	Noir Kitten

Thor lets out a heavy sigh as he walks down the faintly lit street. It's just turning half seven in the evening and the twenty four year old can sense the on coming storm that's rolling in from the east. He's just finished a nine hour shift at his restoration job. The carpenter has been helping a young couple fix up and renovate their home before they get it up on the market. Needless to say, Thor is exhausted.

The man passes a cafe that has a box in front of it. He doesn't spare a second glance until he hears a sharp mewing sound. Thor hesitates and he turns around, confused. He looks around but he doesn't see where the mewing could have come from. Just as he goes to turn around and continue walking, another mew cries out, this time sounding desperate.

Thor, worried at the helpless crying, walks towards the sound. It brings him to the box outside of the cafe. Before Thor can open the box, a crack of lightening breaks out over his head and he notices that it starts to rain. Thor zips up his jacket and hovers over the box as he opens it, trying to protect whatever is inside from the rain.

A sleek black kitten with teary green eyes looks up at him, shivering from the cold. Thor frowns and he slowly moves a hand to pick up the poor thing. He opens his jacket and he places the kitten on the inside pocket. He can't possibly leave the poor thing here. The kitten would surely die in this up coming storm.

Thor stands up and cradles his inside pocket, trying to warm up the mewling baby. Thor picks up his pace. He can't risk this kitten getting sick.

\--------

"There you go, baby," Thor coos as he places the kitten in front of a saucer of warm milk. The kitten licks Thor's hand before it moves closer to the saucer. It laps at the milk and it begins to purr. Thor smiles and once the kitten is done with the saucer he strokes its head.

The kitten looks up at him and it looks like the kitten is almost smiling at him. Thor hums and he looks at the kitten for a few moments. "I suppose that I should name you. Let's see if you're a girl or a boy, shall we?"

As if it could understand what Thor is saying, the kitten suddenly backs away from Thor, trembling. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Thor places a hand behind the kitten so that it wouldn't fall off the counter. "Hey, stay still, baby. Okay, let's not give you a name based on gender, shall we? I can think of an androgynous name. Just give me a moment."

The kitten seems to relax and it nuzzles into Thor's hand. It looks up at Thor and Thor looks into the kitten's eyes. "How about Alex? No, that sounds too human. Oh, how about Fern? You do have green eyes."

The kitten mewls in approval. Thor smiles and he hums. He thinks back to how the kitten seemed upset when he mentioned gender. It seems silly, but the man is too tired to think logically. So he might as well just ask. It's not as if anyone will hear him ask this. 

"This seems like a silly question, hell, asking a kitten anything might seem stupid. But fuck it. You seem like an intelligent animal, so I'm going to ask you a question. I doubt you'll understand it, but it's worth a shot anyway. Are you a boy or a girl? Meow once for girl and lick my hand for boy."

The kitten tilts its head and Thor flushes slightly, feeling instantly foolish. He rubs his face slightly, huffing a little. "Jesus. Look at me. I'm a grown man who's asking a cat what they're preferred pronouns are. What's happening to me?"

A few moments later, Thor feels some licking on the back of his fingers. He moves his hands away from his face. The kitten is purring at him and Thor smiles in adoration at the kitten. "Well, Fern. You're my baby boy now. Well. I'm going to take a quick shower and get something to eat. I'll be right back, okay?"

As he picks up Fern to put him down on the couch, Fern clings to him and mewls. "Hey, what's wrong, baby?" Thor asks. Fern butts his head against Thor's chest. "Oh. I see. Baby, I can't take you into the shower with me. You might not like it."

Fern seems to pout up at him and he nibbles at Thor's shirt in protest. Thor sighs softly as he hears Fern growl and yip at him. "Alright, alright. I'll take you into the bath with me. I'll find a small plastic tub to put you in. I'll have to be careful with you. You're extremely little, baby."

Seemingly happy with Thor's response, Fern starts to purr. Well. Time to get them both ready for a shower.

\-----------

Fern mewls happily as he plays around in the plastic tub that he's in. Thor chuckles as he watches Fern, his hands in his hair to wash out the shampoo. "What a strange cat, to love the water. Are you having fun, baby?"

Purring up at Thor, Fern smiles and shakes his head, water flicking everywhere. Thor chuckles and he rinses off the remaining bubble suds. He goes to wash his chest and he hears Fern stop playing in the water. Thor glances at him and he blinks in surprise.

Fern is looking at him expectantly, his head tilted to the side. Thor feels suddenly exposed, for no reason. He's just naked in front of a cat, he shouldn't feel like he's being watched. Thor shakes off the feeling and he grabs the shower gel.

He rubs it over his chest and he hears a high mewl. Thor glances back at Fern. The kitten's eyes are dilated and he raises a paw, as if reaching out. Confused and feeling slightly awkward, Thor shakes his head and turns away from Fern.

He hears an upset cry but he tries to pretend that his new kitten isn't upset because he's hidden his chest from him. Thor assumes that he's just too tired to comprehend things properly. He just needs some sleep.

\----------

Thor flicks off the light and he places a freshly cleaned Fern next to him. He kisses Fern's forehead and he lays down. "Good night, Fern." Fern purrs and licks Thor's cheek. Thor chuckles and closes his eyes. He can get used to having Fern living with him.

\----------

"Shit. I didn't think this through. You're a baby, I can't leave you home alone. What if something bad happens to you? What if you get hurt? What if you get hungry? Shit. I also can't take you to work. What if I fall or what if you get trapped in a hole? What if you get sick because of the dust that's everywhere? Shit."

Thor rubs his face as he paces around his bedroom in only his work pants and socks. He huffs and he looks at Fern. Fern looks at him, annoyed at Thor probably for waking him up. He licks his front paw as Thor leans over to pet his ears. "I'm sorry for waking you, honey. I just have some work, baby."

Fern huffs and sticks up his head before he mewls. Thor picks him up and kisses Fern's cheek. "I don't know what to do, baby," he says before he sighs. He puts Fern down and Fern jumps into his lap when Thor sits down. Thor lets out a gentle laugh as Fern climbs up to lick at his chest.

It's when Fern nips at he chest that he feels the same uncomfortable feeling from last night. Instead of blaming this awkward feeling on his exhaustion, Thor blames it on his stress. He can't seriously be uncomfortable by a kitten showing him animalistic affection. He's just being stupid.

Shaking his head, Thor looks at Fern gently. "Let's get you some breakfast. I'll drop you off next door, okay? They'll look after you for today. I finish at five, so I'll see you in no time." Fern huffs but doesn't meow about it.

\----------

Thor seems unfocused as he screws some wires into place. One of the men that he's working with notices this and asks if there's something on his mind. Thor takes a breath and he glances at his coworker. 

"I recently got a pet. Well, I say recently, but by that I mean that I got one last night. I found him in a box in the middle of the street. I'm just worried about him. He's just a kitten, you see. I don't know when I'll be able to take him to the vet or anything. I just...it's occupying my thoughts, man."

The man nods his head, humming before he responds. "Well, I could give him to my brother to get him sorted out at the vets. Or I could come over tonight and take you guys to my brother's work place." Thor thanks him gently. It would help a lot.

\------------

Thor holds Fern to his chest as his coworker, James, drives him to the vets. Fern is sucking and nibbling at his shirt and he smiles. Fern looks up at him and mewls. Thor huffs and brings Fern upwards so he can kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry for leaving you at Valerie's all day. I had no other choice, baby."

James glances at Thor, who's cooing at Fern. James stops as the lights up ahead turn red. Thinking for a moment, James twitches his nose. "I don't think that Fern is a boy, Thor." Thor and Fern both look at James and Fern hisses at James, raising a paw and making a clawing motion at the driver.

Surprised, James blinks before he clears his throat. "Oh. Well that's strange. Animals don't usually act like that. Not unless...you know." Jolting in his seat as James starts to drive again, Thor glances at his coworker. "You're not insinuating that...Fern is like those from down west, right?"

James is silent, pressing his lips together as he focuses on the road ahead. Thor sits back in his seat, staring at Fern with curious eyes.

Down west to their town, there was a huge radioactive eruption forty years ago. It was one of those kind of accidents that where heavily covered up as to remain ahold of a somewhat stable reputation. However, rumours and news got out about humans who had a certain reaction to the chemicals and gases. 

The chemicals themselves wouldn't affect adults, but they contained a certain metal and alkaline that if consumed could alter gene formations. The chemicals weren't harmful, not strictly. At least not to humans. It killed a lot of animals and apparently caused a regional illness, one that mutated to alter strands of DNA.

Rumours were that children were born with pig like features, or even bat like features. An investigation was put into place and a certain nuclear power plant was busted for doing unethical surgeries and drug cooks. Apparently they were trying to harness the ability to adapt to other environments faster via a transformation of sorts.

According to rumours, there were some successful cases, where humans could shape themselves into a specific animal. However, all they were, was in fact, rumours.

There's no way that Fern would be one of those test subjects. They were all captured and placed into a strict and isolating hospice. That was years ago anyway, and Fern is just a kitten. There's no way. Right?

But if Fern was somehow one of those people who could shape into both animal and human, it would explain the ability that Fern has to understand what everyone is saying around him.

Thor glances down at Fern. Fern stares back up at him. Thor sighs softly. "Fern. I hope to gods that you aren't one of those types of people. That would've made last night so awkward." James pulls into the vets' car park. "What would've been awkward?" Thor snorts slight to break the tense atmosphere that he, himself, created. "I showered in front of him."  
"Oh shit. Yeah. That would've been awkward."

\------------

Fern watches Thor with wide eyes when James's brother examines him. "Hm. Yes, this kitten is approximately two years old, maybe a touch older. Definitely female born. But you're saying they react negatively to female pronouns? Strange. Animals don't usually experience dysphoria, if at all. There's a few anomalies with his body, some structural problems around the joints that are connected to the front paws. I'll have to run a few blood samples to make sure that he's healthy."

Thor clears his throat awkwardly. "Is there any chance that he could be a westerner? If you get what I mean." James's brother looks at Thor with a dumbfounded expression before he clicks onto what Thor means when Thor does a hand gesture meaning, 'shape.'

The vet looks at Fern and looks over him with furrowed eyebrows. He frowns. "There's no visible indicators. I'll have to do the blood tests. It won't always be clear. He might be too scared to show us, if that's the case. He could have a reason for being in this form. Hell, he could've been born in this form and he might now know how to shape into a human. There's very little information about shapers because they were little more than a rumour. Just give me some time to figure this out."

\-----------

Thor is kicked out of the room. He waits by the door, where James is, as he didn't need to come in. James looks at Thor with an expectant expression. Thor huffs. "He's checking Fern out to see if he's a shaper. He says that there is some structural isseor something by Fern's feet but he said that he can't determine if Fern is a shaper. Shit. I won't go home until I know. Then I can take care of him."

James nods and he goes to say something before he hears a scream coming from the room that Thor was just inside. The two glance at each other before they barge into the room. The vet is holding his face, which is bleeding. Sat on the examination table is what looks to be a young, naked boy. He's trembling and there's tears rolling down his face.

Thor and James freeze into place as the potential teenager looks at them. He hiccups and stares into Thor's eyes. He raises a shaky hand and grabs the air, as if reaching out to Thor. Thor blinks and he looks over the boy the best he can from his place in the doorway.

The boy is pale, with faint freckles on skin. There's a few faded scares on the boy's inner arms and his body looks smooth. Thor slowly walks closer, ignoring James quiet command to stay still. Once he's next to the boy, he notices the black ears that are pinned down against the boy's head, his long, dark hair shielding them at first.

Thor feels a small tugging at his shirt and that's when he notices that a black tail is pulling him a little closer. His eyes grow wider as he hears the boy whisper up to him. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't throw me away. Please, Sir."

Feeling his heart break at the quiet voice, Thor moves a hand to cup the back of the boy's head. "Are you Fern?" The boy nods and sniffles weakly. "My...name is Loki, but you named me Fern. If, if, if...If you don't want to call me Loki, Fern is good. I...I like the name."

"No, hey. I'll call you Loki. You have a name and I'll call it you. I didn't know that you...were a shaper. How old are you?" Loki swallows and he wipes his face. "I'm fifteen, I think. I don't remember. Maybe sixteen, not older than that though. I've been a kitten for so long, and time feels so different when I'm like that. It feels longer."

Thor nods and that's when he becomes aware that Loki is very much still naked. He curses and he moves away from the teenager so he can take off his work jacket. He didn't get changed after work, after all. He wraps it around Loki. Since Thor is six foot four and large while Loki is roughly five foot four and really thin, the jacket covers him quite well, the bottom of it resting on the boy's thighs.

Loki hugs the jacket close to himself. "Can we go home? I'm cold and tired. I don't like him. He touched me," he says as he glances at the vet. The vet scowls, attending to his wounds. "I was trying to make sure that you're alright, you little brat." Loki flinches and he tears up again at the tone of voice that the vet uses.

Thor, all overwhelmed from what's going on, wraps an arm around Loki. He hooks his other arm underneath Loki's legs and he lifts him up. "It's best if we get home. We'll sort everything out later. He needs some food inside of him. How does that sound, Loki?" Loki nods and he clings to Thor desperately.

\------------

Loki snuggles into the couch, tugging down the sweater that Thor has gifted him to his knees. He's wearing shorts as well, obviously he is. He's looking up at Thor, who's looking through his CD collection to put on some music.

Thor places a Mindless Self Indulgence CD into his radio, turning it down so that it's not too loud. He turns back around to face Loki, who is looking at him with dilated eyes. Thor walks over to him and he runs a hand through Loki's hair. Loki leans into the touch and he hums.

"Are you alright, baby?" Thor asks, watching as Loki's tail sways against the pillows. "Yes, Sir," Loki says, his voice faint. Pulling the teenager closer so that Loki is now sitting in his lap, Thor shakes his head slightly. "Don't call me Sir, Loki. Just call me Thor. I'm your...friend now."

Loki grunts and places his head onto Thor's shoulder. "But...I want to call you Sir. I'm not even a human, I can't be your friend."  
"Well, you're my friend. You're human enough. Being a shaper doesn't change the fact that you can think and are a person. You're fifteen years old, and I'll treat you as such."

"But...I've been an animal for...I think, three years. I don't feel like a person. Don't make me be a person. Please. I just want to be an animal. I don't have to think, I don't have to be scared. Please. I'll be good, I won't cause any trouble."

Loki's words are almost a beg and Thor shushes him softly, holding him closer. Loki sniffles and he starts to cry again. "Please, please, Thor. Don't make me think. I don't like thinking. Thinking hurts me."

Thor starts to bounce Loki in his lap to comfort him. "You won't have to think as a person. I'll think for you, Loki. I'll do it for you. You can trust me." Loki nods and he sobs still, hiding his face against Thor's neck. Thor keeps him close, feeling Loki kiss at his jaw for a second. 

He doesn't pay it any attention because Loki goes back to snuggling into his shoulder. Thor thinks that Loki just doesn't know how to express affection in any other way, especially since he's spent the last three years as a cat. He doesn't pay it any mind. Truthfully, he likes Loki's affections.

\-------------

Thor snorts as he watches a now sixteen year old Loki chase around a blue light that Thor had bought six months ago. Loki growls as he grabs onto the carpet and he trips up. Thor stops playing with the light, turning it off. The teenager turns around and glares at his friend.

"You prick. Stop doing that, you son of a--gimme!" Loki pounces across the carpet when Thor turns the light back on. Once again, the twenty five year old turns it off. Annoyed, Loki gets up and he walks over to the human.

He twitches his nose and he climbs into Thor's lap. He huffs and crosses his arms in irritation. Thor chuckles and he puts the lazer pointer down. "Aw, are you angry, baby?" Loki pouts and his tail flops behind him, showcasing his disgruntled state. "Yes."

Thor moves a hand upwards to play with the boy's hair, smiling when Loki leans into his touch. Loki tries to remain annoyed, but then he starts to hum. Loki looks at Thor with dilated eyes and he slides forwards, flopping against Thor's chest. Loki looks up at Thor and he mewls. "You need to stop doing that. You make me go weak and sensitive."

Thor chuckles slightly and he strokes Loki's ears. Loki hums and he pushes himself closer to Thor. He places his head on Thor's shoulder and he huffs against Thor's neck. The human knows that when he does this there's always a chance that a line will get crossed, but today is the one year anniversary of him finding Loki on the street.

So he doesn't care if there's a line, not today. He just wants to show Loki some affection. So when Loki shuffles closer and licks at his neck, he doesn't stop him. Thor instead just smiles and rocks Loki in his lap.

Loki nips at Thor's neck and Thor sighs out gently. "Loki..." Thor's tone is an unspoken warning and Loki doesn't take notice of it. He instead nips a little harder, mewling. Thor gasps softly and he says Loki's name in a sterner voice. Loki whines and he pulls away from Thor's neck.

"Thor, come on. Please. I've been nothing but good for you. Please."  
"Loki...You're sixteen. Do you even know what you want? We've been avoiding this for a reason. You're too young, you've...you're not even fully human. You're a child still. And come on, you don't know much about anything. You shouldn't rush this."

Pouting, Loki shrugs angrily. "But I want you, Thor. You're the one who won't teach me. I want to know more. So teach me. Please. I want you. I've been good. Please." Thor should know better, but when Loki looks at him with those dilated green eyes, he doesn't know how to say no.

\----------

Loki mewls as Thor kisses down his bare chest. His ears go flat against his head and he bites the inside of his cheek. Thor glances up at him, his eyes blown and his gaze hungry. Loki feels his thighs tremble and he can feel his skin light on fire.

Loki can feel his inner thighs become slick from the arousal that he feels in his cunt. He watches as the shirtless human kisses down his skin. Thor leaves hickies and bites all over the teenager's stomach.

A soft whine leaves him when Thor moves his lips to Loki's inner thighs. He kisses his way down and he places his hands onto Loki's legs so he can spread them. Loki gasps and he giggles when Thor's beard tickles his skin. "Oh, you need to trim your beard soon," he says fondly.

Thor chuckles before he makes his way up to Loki's cunt, kissing over Loki's entrance. Loki goes to turn his thighs inwards but then Thor growls and he dives in, his tongue the first thing that connects with Loki's cunt lips.

Instantly squirming away from the feeling, Loki's chest moves up and down with nervousness. Thor moves his hands onto the underside of Loki's thighs, tugging him back into place. "You wanted this, baby. So hold still for me. Let me taste you."

Loki nods his head and he tries to relax into place. "Yes, Thor, I'll be good," Loki whispers before he lets out a soft, 'Oh, ohm, mhm,' sound. Loki mewls and Thor kisses at Loki's cunt lips, making Loki's thighs shake. The man soon runs his tongue along his entrance, pushing his face closer.

Loki smells so sweet and he tastes so good. He tastes addicting and Thor doesn't want to stop tasting him. Loki moves a hand into Thor's hair, gripping it as Thor begins to suck on Loki's clit. He feels Loki shudder and grind upwards into his mouth.

The teenager keens and he whispers Thor's name. Thor smirks as he sucks harder on Loki's clit. He roughly flicks his tongue against it before he nibbles on it. It causes a small sting and it makes Loki arch upwards against the bed. "Ah, shit!" Loki cries out and pants.

Thor lets go of Loki's clit and he smirks up at the teenager. "Did kitten like that, hm? Let's see if kitty likes fingers touching his little cock, shall we?" Thor coos softly as he shuffles upwards to rest on knees. He brings his fingers to Loki's mouth, pushing his fingers down on the boy's tongue. Loki whines and closes his lips around Thor's fingers.

He sucks on them needily, humming and content. Thor coos at him as Loki sucks on them harder, as if he's desperate for anything that Thor will give him. Thor pushes them in deeper and he smirks sadistically when Loki gags yet doesn't pull away from the sensation.

Thor pulls his fingers out of Loki's mouth when Loki humps his hips into the air, evidently too horny to keep being patient. "Alright, alright. I'm going to give you what you want, baby," Thor says, his voice seductive. Loki spreads his legs and he whimpers. "Please, touch me. I need it. Please."  
"I'll give it to you. I'll give you everything."

\-----------

Loki cries out as Thor holds him down into place on the mattress as he fucks into him with harsh thrusts. Thor grunts and he grinds forwards, his grip on Loki's body impossibly strong. The wet sounds of their actions are so satisfying and loud as Thor leans down to bite into Loki's shoulder. The teenager has tears of ecstasy streaming down his face as Thor fucks into him with rough abandon. 

His ears are pinned down against his head and he clenches down on Thor's cock, his cunt pulsing with pressure. Loki can't keep holding off his orgasm, not when Thor's pace is just too punishing, not when it's far too deep. It's just so good for him. It's mind blowing for him, and he's not used to something like this. 

Loki yips and mewls, sobbing out as Thor pulls out to change their position. Thor pulls Loki closer, forcing him to stick his legs up on Thor's shoulders before he slides back into Loki carefully. Once back inside of the teenager, Thor starts his hard fucking once again.

A flow of shaky moans leave Loki and he scratches at Thor's chest before he scrapes down Thor's hardened nipples. Thor grunts and throws his head back, thrusting into Loki deeper. He begins to slow his pace and he grunts. "Fuck, fuck. Hold still, yeah, that's it. I'm going to cum, baby. I'm going to cum so deep inside of you. Do you want that, huh? Do you want me to fill you up, sweetheart?"

Nodding and sobbing, Loki crosses his legs behind Thor's neck, keeping himself steady against Thor's thrusting. "Please, please. Fill me! I've been so good, I've been good for you!"  
"Yeah, yeah, you have. Fuck, you've been so good. I'll give it to you, fuck."

Loki whines and cries out, Thor's thrusting picking up speed again. There's sweat gathering down Thor's arms from the strain of maintaining a certain pace, yet Thor is determined to keep going. He wants Loki to feel so good. He wants to give him this bliss.

\----------

"Ah, ah, I'm going to cum again, ah!" Thor grunts as he keeps thrusting his tongue inside of Loki's cunt. He's gone back to sucking off his friend after giving him his load. He can hardly help himself. The way that Loki squirms and flinches and claws at the sheets just makes him feel powerful. Thor quickly decides that he loves reducing Loki into nothing but a sobbing, broken pool of slick, cum and pleasure.

Bucking his hips both towards and away from the assault on his cunt, Loki trembles against the bed. "Thor, please, it's too much! I'm gonna, oh, oh-!" Loki almost screams as Thor sucks on his skin harshly. It's overwhelming, it's all incompassing. Loki literally thrashes as his climax hits him again, knocking his breath out of him.

He arches upwards, tears falling off his cheeks as Thor laps up his spend. He squirms and sobs when Thor's tongue resumes tasting him. The teenager moves a hand into Thor's hair and he slowly pulls the man from his cunt, the other grunting in disappointment. 

When he looks at Thor's face, he notices how Thor's beard is darkened with his slick. He flushes darkly and he whimpers. "I'm all spent, please. It's too much," he whispers, as if apologetic for cutting off Thor's fun. Smiling with satisfaction, Thor leans down to kiss the boy. Loki shudders with content, kissing back.

"You're such a good boy. Did you like that, hm?"  
"Ye-yeah. Can you do that again sometime?"  
"Of course. You're all mine now, right?"  
"Yes. Only yours."  
"Then I'll do this and more for you. My beautiful baby."


End file.
